Diabolik Lovers Future Life Ch2 Pg21-23
by Diabolik Wolf 210
Summary: In these pages Ayato tells everyone the good news but Airi takes it a little to personal so that causes Yui to do something,the next part that happens is for you to find out...


**_Diabolik Lovers Future Life_**

 ** _Ch.2 Pg.21-23_**

 **I walk into my small writing office coughing only to the see Ayato sitting on top my desk and Yui sitting on a chair waiting patiently,well not so much Ayato.**

 **Lily:*coughing* Hey guys,how long have you've been here?**

 **Ayato:Where've you been for so long!**

 **Yui:We were worried!**

 **Ayato:well mostly her**

 **Lily:i've been sick**

 **Ayato:why didn't you tell us?!**

 **Lily:because i was at home**

 **Yui:but don't you have a phone?**

 **Lily:yeah**

 **Ayato:then why didn't you use it**

 **Lily:ummmm…..you know what lets just get on with the story!**

 **Ayato:fine**

 **Yui:Yaaaay!**

 _ **-—–—-**_

Ayato:hey pancake…

Yui quickly turned around and saw Ayato on one knee holding a small red box with a ring that had a small pink diamond shaped as a rose,Yui in shock she just stared at the diamond and then back at Ayato before he spoke again.

Ayato:will you marry me?...Yui

Yui:*crying* y-yes..a hundred times yes!

He grind widely showing his sharp fangs then getting up from his knee to put the ring on her and then leading to him hugging her tightly and kiss her passionately but then once he pulled away Yui noticed that he was crying a little.

Yui:*giggles*why are you crying you big baby?

Ayato:I love you Yui

Yui:I love you too Ayato

 **1hour later**

It was dinner time now and as always it was quiet but then it was interrupted by Ayato speaking up.

Ayato:Reiji?!

Reiji:...what is it now Ayato?

Ayato: i-I have an announcement for everyone

Those six words brought everyone's attention to him only which made him a little nervous.

Ayato:me…..Me and Yui are getting married

Airi:took you guys long enough

Yui:eh?

Airi:well i mean you guys have been together for so long and you have a child which is me and just now your getting married!?

Ayato:wow calm down there Airi!

Airi:well i don't want to,and why should i take orders from you anyways?!

Ayato:because Airi i'm your father!

Airi:so~!

Ayato:so there for you have to take orders from me!

Airi:No i don't!

Ayato:Yes you do!

Airi:No

Ayato:Ye-!

Ayato was then interrupted by Yui slamming both her hands hard on the table now standing up with a angry face.

Yui:Ugh both of you go to your rooms,now!

Airi:ok sorry mom haha bye

Ayato:fine

As they both leave and Yui sits back down she noticed everyone looking at her with a shocked face.

Yui:What?

Kanato:how did you do that with the both of them at the same time?

Subaru:And who knew you could be so scary

Yui:haha well Airi is kind of like Ayato so…..um yeah

Reiji:ok well anyways,Yui

Yui:What is it Reiji-san?

Reiji:I will be planning your wedding,is that ok with you?

Yui:Yeah that's fine

Reiji: ok well your wedding is next week,ok

Yui:Next week?!

Reiji:Yes

Yui:oh...alright then

Reiji:ok well since this discussion is over,you may all leave!

As Yui entered her room she saw Ayato sitting on the bed with his arms crossed pouting.

Yui:are you going to calm down?

Ayato:Tch fine but i'm still hungry

Yui:but you just ate

Ayato:I know that but i still am

Yui:so what do you want anyways?

Ayato:Takoyaki

Yui:*sight* like always...alright i'm going to the kitchen

Before she left he quickly got up from the bed to then wrap his arms tightly around her waist and kissing her.

Ayato:hurry up cause i'm hungry

Yui:*giggles*i will but you have to let go of me

Ayato:do i really have to?

Yui:if you want your takoyaki then yes

Ayato:but i love having you this close to me and having your sent so close to me as well

Yui:do you want your food or not?

Ayato:fine…..go

Once she left the room Ayato threw himself on the bed just to then look up at the ceiling and smile.

 **23 minutes later**

Yui was putting the takoyaki in the cooler to make it less hot than it already was,after she did that she decided to wash the dishes but as she did she felt someone hugging her by the waist tightly.

Yui:Ayato not now i'm washing the dishes

Ayato:...mmh but you smell so sweet

He starts licking her neck which causes her to drop the spoon that she was washing to the gasp at the sudden contact but then as he kept going he finally bit down into her neck softly but hard,after about almost two minutes he finally let go of her to then go take out the takoyaki from the cooler and started eating them in a somewhat fast paca.

Yui:hey umm… Ayato

Ayato:yeah?

Yui:um is it ok if our wedding is next week?

Ayato:ummm...yeah sure why not

Yui:really?

Ayato:yeah

Yui:*giggles* yay

As he was now finished with his takoyaki she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly staring at each other's eyes

then going into a long passionate kiss.

 _ **-—-**_

 **Lily:welp i'm done for the day**

 **Yui:what really why?**

 **Ayato:that what short**

 **Lily:look yeah i love doing these fanfics but at the same time i always have to be doing homework with i still have to do after this but anyways i really do truly love marking these**

 **Ayato:you better**

 **Yui:i love reading them when i have time which is actually all the time**

 **Lily:haha same but anyway guys i'll see you all in the next pagesʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**


End file.
